Plain
by Firniswin
Summary: Rose feels forgotten after Sam returns from his journey to Mordor. Frodo reminds her of something important.


Plain

By Firniswin

A/N: Hey all, 

You still with me? J Hope so! Ok anyway, I wrote this little fic after listening to the song: "Plain" By Zoegirl, awesome group, and awesome song! But anyway, I could not include the whole song because, well some of the words did not go with the idea. And it is mostly about a girl talking to a girl about feeling plain. And I don't think Mister Frodo would be too happy if I called him a girl. So, [coughs] I only added the main part of the song. Hope ya'all don't mind too much. 

Um, I think that is all, oh and this all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Ya, as if I wanted to say that again. L Oh well, thanks for reading! Please R&R! And No Flaming

__

As iron sharpens iron, so one man sharpens another. Proverbs27:17

****

~Plain~

----------------------------------

****

You are a jewel

A treasure

You are one of a kind

You shine just as bright as the stars in the sky

You're a rare kind of wonder

Created just right

So keep your head up no matter the pain

There's nothing about you that's plain

-Zoegirl

____________________________

Rose sat on the doorstep, her eyes filling with lament laden tears as she watched the sun set behind the green tree tops.

Guilt filled her heart and made her throat clench.

'Why was I ever created?' she was not beautiful. She looked down at her torn green and yellow dress. Dirt brimmed the bottom and smudges of mud were all over her face from he long day in the garden.

The hobbit-lassie's shoulders shook with sobs and she let the crystal tears fall, bringing trails of cleanliness down her cheeks. 

She jerked away and up in surprise as a warm caring hand touched her quaking shoulder.

Rose turned her bright, teary green eyes over her shoulder to stare into the kindest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

Her own eyes glimmered in the faint candlelight that emanated from the round door, she wiped away the sparkling tears.

"Rosie, dear, you alright?" Frodo spoke softly as he gently lowered himself to the cold steps. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

"I'm just fine, Mister Frodo." She picked up a daisy and threw it to the side. "Just thinking', that's all."

The older hobbit laughed lightly, his fragile form shaking with laughter, his eyes imploring. "Thinkin' bout what?"

She smiled at Frodo. He was so gentle, so kind after all he had been through. To think about it, from what Sam had told her. He had been through hell and back, just to save the earth from horrible slavery. Just to save them. Sam had told her everything, even the most gruesome parts. 

"Don't you got visitors to chat with, I am sure they would be happier to hear your story than if you talked with little ol' me. I mean you are quite popular, are you not. Savior of The Shire and all that." She turned to face him, but a shadow came over his face and she saw him gulp back the tears.

"Naw, I got more than enough time to spend with you Rosie dear. Nobody wants to talk to me in there." he pointed back to the fire lit windows and rooms in Bag End. 

Rosie watched as the setting sun played deep reds and pinks on the dear old hobbit's face. 

As he was not looking she let her eyes wonder down to his hand. His right hand, it was scarred and pale, the ring finger was only a stump now. 

"You know," Frodo smiled back at her the pale red color coming back into his cheeks. "each night I think….. Why no miss the sunset, just this one night." He looked back out at the glistening reds and oranges that lit the tree tops. 

"There'll be another like it tomorrow." he looked back to Rose, and she smiled.

Rose gave a confused smirk and put in her bit. "But, most of them are alike."

The elderly hobbit shook his head. He looked up and she saw a renewed sparkle that she had not seen since he had first left the Shire. 

"No, they are not. Most of them are different, even in the smallest ways." he breathed the fresh air deeply.

"Frodo!" Rose sighed angrily and turned away.

She did not want to talk to him any longer, he spoke in so many riddles. It was so confusing and she was already in a muddle. Her whole mind crumbled and she slumped over in distress.

The older hobbit watched this from the side.

"What is bothering you, rosie?" the profound blue eyes sunk deep into her heart and she felt more hot tears spill down her cheeks.

"I-I…um" she stuttered as the words fell onto her tongue. "S-Sam, this beautiful hobbit-lass asked him out. He paid no attention to me. Oh Frodo!" She jumped at the hobbit as sobs cut her already dry throat. 

He wrapped soothing arms round her slender frame and rocked her back and forth, in attempt to sooth her emotions. 

"Oh, don't cry Rose." he wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled. "Sam loves you more than anything, you should've heard him on our quest. Her just couldn't keep his mind off you. So don't you cry." 

Frodo could barely hear her muffled words as she sobbed in his soft brown overcoat.

"But I am so plain." she balled. "I am not the prettiest, the skinniest…….I am not even the fattest. I am nothing, I am plain, boring."

The old hobbit patted her gently on the back, wincing in sympathy as a horrible coughing fit took her.

"There, there." he whispered pushing her back and searching his pockets.

He brought out a clean handkerchief and handed the cloth to the lass.

"Blow." he instructed lightly, she complied and smiled sadly.

"Thank you." she said and handed it back.

The elder hobbit pushed back a strand of her reddish-gold hair away from her face, he placed a cold hand against her pale, and clammy skin.

"How can you say such things?" Frodo took her face in his hands and paid no head to the glorious barrage of color that swept through the sky behind her.

The stars above them began to sparkle dimly and the sun disappeared behind the hill, it's color echoing on the tree tops. 

Rose looked at his face, now stern and hard. She had not seen this side of Frodo in a long while. It scarred her slightly, but she put that behind her and listened. 

"You are a jewel, a treasure, one of a kind." he brought out a small glittering thing from his pocket, Rose looked down at it. It shimmered red and orange in the fading light. 

He held up the phial, it sparkled and she gasped, for never before had she seen the phial of Galadriel. Sam had told her of it, but she had laughed at his seemingly tall tales. Now she saw that he was not at all joking.

"You shine just as bright as the stars in the sky."

The young lass titled her head down, but Frodo tilted it back up with one finger so that she would look into his burning eyes.

"Samwise, won't leave you just because some pompous showoff waltzes into the room. Sam doesn't care how you look or what you are."

"But Fro?" She paid no heed to the fact that the childhood name made the old hobbit smile broadly. 

Frodo put a finger to her lip for silence.

"You're a rare kind of wonder, created just right."

Rose's head dipped down again.

It finally dawned on her who this was speaking with her. She remembered the names that people would whisper when Frodo walked by, it had broken her heart that a hobbit as kind as him had been persecuted so. And because of what. Because he had saved the entire land of the Shire. He had saved the world. And yet all that he passed by would speak behind his back saying: "There goes crazy old Baggins again." 

The elderly hobbit smiled at her and stood up from his seat. He winked and picked up a beautiful yellow poppy.

Frodo bent down and braided it into her long curly red tresses.

"So, keep your head up no matter the pain."

He stood back and marveled at her beauty a moment.

Her hair seemed to shimmer and a smile was on her face, the poppy was braided along the left side beside her ear.

"There is nothing about you that is plain." he finished before turning his head to the pitter patter of light hobbit feet on the steps.

"Rosie!"

Sam jumped through the circular door and ran down the dusty path. , smiling when he saw his beloved.

"My sweet Rosie!"

Frodo smiled and stepped back so that Sam could get in.

The younger hobbit hugged is dear lass tightly, he sat down, hugging and kissing her upon the cheek.

"I love you." he whispered.

Rose smiled, and for that moment her smile had a glow about it.

Sam looked up to the glittering stars and began to rock Rosie gently as he spoke. 

"Your more beautiful than all the stars in the sky." he said tenderly in her gingerly pointed ear, it tickled her ear and she laughed softly.

Sam smiled. "In fact, how's about I name one of them stars after you?" She nodded numbly.

"See that one." he pointed to a small but bright star off to the right. "I'll name it, Rosie dear." 

Frodo took the chance to leave them alone, and began to walk away. He hobbled wearily up the stairs, but a voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"Mister Frodo, you come on back! I ain't through with you." 

And when he turned around, he saw two sets of deep green, emerald eyes starring at him from the darkness. 

Sam patted the spot beside him, and Frodo reluctantly sat down. 

The younger male hobbit pointed up to a star that was tinged with blue, but not quite as bright as the others. But, he could tell it was there. 

"That one." Sam looked at Frodo. "I am going to name that one, Mister Frodo."

Sam let go of Rose with one arm, and put it gently around the older hobbit's frail shoulders.

"So we'll keep our heads up no matter the pain." Sam nodded in both directions and looked back at the two stars that twinkled among the mass of night sky.

"There's nothing' 'bout us that's plain."

The End

  



End file.
